1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soaking station. More particularly, the present invention relates to a station for soaking intracavity probes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for medical instrument cleaning devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,433 to Kamaga teaches a cleaning apparatus used for cleaning a scope of an endoscope after completing medical inspection by the endoscope. The cleaning apparatus has a cylindrical cleaning vessel. This cylindrical cleaning vessel includes top and bottom portions, a scope insertion hole formed in the top portion, and a cleaning fluid conducting hole formed in the bottom portion. This cylindrical cleaning vessel is detachably mounted on a rod of a scope stand.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,689 to Cantrell teaches pressurized liquid that is forced through the instrument simultaneous with submerging in a container of disinfectant or sterilization solution and also a gas may be introduced. The containers of the solutions receive the instrument which is mounted to be driven from one container to another, selectively by electric motors which are controlled through an electrical circuit that also operates pumps and valves in a pre-determined sequence of operations.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,467 to Biermaier teaches a cleaning and disinfecting apparatus for medical equipment and instruments. The apparatus includes at least one feed line constructed so as to be coupled for the supply of cleansing liquid and at least one outlet line for the discharge of spent cleansing liquid. A transportation and cleaning vessel is further provided which receives the articles to be cleaned and is adapted to be placed in and taken out of the apparatus. The vessel has at least one inlet and at least one outlet, the inlet being adapted to be connected to the feed line and the outlet being adapted for coupling to the discharge line. The inlets and outlets can be closed by non-return flaps on valves which are in closed position when inoperative and are opened by pressurized fluid.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,524 to Campbell et al. teaches a system for reprocessing and sterilizing a previously used catheter having at least one lumen. The catheter is provided with a housing and enclosed within the housing. Heated sterilant is provided to the housing and the catheter. The lumen is tested during the reprocessing and sterilizing cycle for blockages and integrity. If the catheter is of a type having a balloon tip, the balloon is also tested for integrity by inflating and deflating it a plurality of times. The housing is pressurized to a level above the ambient pressure and maintained at such pressure whereby the sterility of the catheter is maintained for up to one week. Further disclosed is an apparatus for selectively coupling used catheters to a source of sterilant. The apparatus includes a housing having a tray for holding the catheter in place during reprocessing, a door for enclosing and locking the catheter within the housing, and a plurality of valves for coupling the housing to a source of sterilant. In addition, the apparatus includes a cap for maintaining the sterility of the catheter during storage.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,107 to Oakley et al. teaches apparatus for disinfecting electronic probes used in surgical procedures that comprises a housing for containing a disinfecting fluid and including a dummy connector for forming a sealed connection to the cable, connector by which the probe is connected to associated equipment, whereby the contacts of the cable connector are protected from exposure to the disinfecting fluid.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for medical instrument cleaning devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.